Welcome to the World, Shawn
by MasterCaster
Summary: It's been one day since the second child and first son of Lincoln and Sam Loud was born. That night as Shawn Loud tries to sleep, he gets a visitor by someone who looks just like his dad. Shawn Loud by Javisuzumiya. Cover art by Javisuzumiya.


**Lina and Shawn Loud owned by Javisuzumiya.**

* * *

It's been one day since Shawn Loud, son of Lincoln and Sam Loud, was born.

After staying at the hospital overnight, the parents along with their first child, eleven year old Lina Loud who had white hair just like her dad brought their son and brother to his new home for the first time.

It was nothing but smiles in that house as the family spent time with their new family member, all the members from the Loud and Sharp family made a visit to meet their new grandson/nephew/cousin.

As hours pass, everyone goes home.

As the clock strikes the hour of ten at night, young Lina heads off to bed after giving her little brother a kiss in the forehead.

Sam Loud finishes feeding her son for the night as her husband the kitchen.

When everything is done, Lincoln takes his son as Sam goes to bed.

Lincoln carries Shawn to his nursey room.

The white haired man looks down at his sleeping son and smiles as he stokes the baby's blonde hair.

"Goodnight, my son." Lincoln whispers as he lays his son down in his crib.

Shawn lets out a small pout noise as he feels movement interrupting his sleep only to stop once laying down.

Lincoln smiles down at his half awake child one more time before turning off the lamp and closing the door.

When the light went out, Shawn clinches his eyes and begins to blink again and again until his eyes finally adjust thanks to the night light in the room.

Feeling comfortable, Shawn yawns and closes his eyes, falling asleep once more.

...

But in the middle of the floor in the room, a streak of crimson colored paint comes out of nowhere.

The paint begins to grow into a puddle, allowing a figure covered in the paint to rise from it.

The figure floated over of the puddle as if it was a ghost. It reached for it's back and grabbed what looks to be a giant paintbrush.

Suddenly, all of the paint once covering the figure retreated to the paintbrush's bristles, soaking into it.

With all of the pain gone, the figure was revealed to be a guy wearing an auburn cloak with the hood on his head. Underneath the cloak was a suit of advanced armor. Given the figure's job, he needed it.

The figure looked around the room and noticed the crib.

He floated over to it and looked down to see a sleeping Shawn.

The figure pulled back his cloak to reveal that he had the same face and hair as Lincoln Loud, but much younger looking.

He reached for the lamp and turned the knob, illuminating the room.

He also made sure to turn off the baby monitor just for a few minutes.

The Lincoln lookalike looked down at Shawn and smiled.

"Hey, little guy." he said in a hushed tone as he reached down for the baby.

Shawn fussed as he felt himself getting picked up.

"It's okay. Don't cry." the man soothed.

Being only a day old, Shawn was slowly getting familiar with his family but not by much. Only key elements such as his mother's blonde hair and blue stream along with her voice and heartbeat, his sister's white hair with a blue streak as well, and his father's white hair along with voice which the stranger shared.

Shawn opened his eyes only to shut them from the light.

He laid his head down on the guy's warm cloak.

"My name's Ink. And I take it you're Shawn." said Ink Linc as he cradled Shawn in his arms.

Ink looked down to see Shawn's small beady eyes staring up at him curiously.

"Yeah, I look like your daddy, don't I?" Ink asked, not really expecting an answer.

Ink started to float in mid air and leaned back as if he was on a hammock.

Ink then began to gently stroke Shawn's hair.

"Let me be the first to say welcome to existence. You're the first Shawn Loud in the multiverse, but eventually, the multiverse will grow with different worlds containing different versions of you. Like how different worlds contain different versions of your family." Ink explained before stopping and thinking about what he's saying.

"Heh. You don't even understand what I'm saying. Besides, this would've been too much to tell you at such a young age." Ink chuckled.

Shawn reached up to one of Ink's orange gloves and grabbed his index finger, giving it a squeeze.

Ink beamed.

"Strong little guy, aren't you? You gonna be a body builder when you're older?" Ink joked.

Shawn yawned.

"I really shouldn't keep you from your sleep. But I did want to tell you that it's nice to finally meet you. I promise that you will be happy with your life. You have great parents, an awesome sister, and an interesting family who you will grow up with." said Ink.

Ink noticed Shawn closing his eyes.

So with that, he placed Shawn back into his crib.

"I don't know what the future holds for you here. Maybe you will be someone who will help humanity. Or fate would want you to become something else? I'm not sure. But I will be there in your time of need. But if I'm not there, then you got your family to back you up. And the one thing I know about loud families, is that they never leave another behind." Ink whispered.

Seeing how Shawn is now fully asleep, Ink prepares to leave only go hear the doorknob jiggle

...

Lincoln Loud opens the door to his son's room only to see nothing amiss.

He walked over to his son's crib only to find the baby fast asleep.

Feeling like something was wrong, Lincoln noticed the lamp still on.

"I thought I turned this off." Lincoln said to himself and noticed the baby monitor which was off.

The reason why he came back in here is because he heard nothing from the monitor in his and Sam's room.

Lincoln begins to think about it only to deduce that Lina may have came in here to see her brother but left the lamp on and monitor off before leaving.

Lincoln didn't want to make anything of it, his daughter is just excited to have a brother.

So with that, Lincoln sets things right and heads off to bed once more.

When the door closes, Ink appears out of nowhere after deactivated his invisibility power.

He sighed in relief as he's glad that he not only got the paint puddle up in time, but he managed to hide himself before he was caught.

Didn't want this world's Lincoln to have a brain cramp figuring out the existence of other world's while just seeing his son born.

Heh.

"Goodnight, Shawn." said Ink as he made another paint portal and disappeared.

The End.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this even if you ship Samcoln or not. I kinda like this ship on my own as well.**

**Remember, Shawn Loud belongs to Javisuzumiya.**

**Ink Linc belongs to me.**


End file.
